Zhou Tai/Movesets
All the movesets for Zhou Tai in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 4 Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset : : Zhou Tai advances forward twice, swinging his sword in opposite directions. Is invincible until he unsheaths his sword. : , : Turns around, crouches and butts the sheath of his katana up. : , , ( , , ): Brings blade out in and out of it's scabbard lightning-fast multiple times, ended with a last stroke that stuns. : , , , : Builds power in forearm and releases it via unsheathing his katana out of it's scabbard vigorously. : , , , , : Slashes outward, letting loose a small red ground flashing quake in front of him that launches. : , , , , , ( ): Zhou Tai brings his sword out of its case, and brings it back to behind his shoulder. Ended with a powerful, piercing action with the blade. If is pressed a second time, the attack will be slower, possess a shadow element (regardless of orb choice), and be unblockable. : : While staying in place, Zhou Tai pivots to each side, also bringing his katana to each side and making an x-figure with it' movements. Ended with dashing forward, turning around, bowing and crouching, and sheathing his sword. The true musou version will end with a shockwave generated from sheathing his blade then ends with a powerful turning slash forward. : , : Jump, then swipe. : , : Jump, then sweeps up enemies on the ground into the air, for continuous aerial hits. Horse Moveset : : Zhou Tai leans to each side, and quickly swings his weapon. : , , , , , : Six attacks to the right side. : : Repeating slashes to the right side until the Musou gauge empties. ;Warriors Orochi : , : An airdash that makes him temporarily invincible. Zhou Tai leans forward slightly for his dash. :R1: Slices the screen in a single horizontal slash. With his back to his foes, he then sheathes his blade. :direction + R1: Unsheathes his blade to hurl a single blue miniature flashing wave of energy forward. Shares this type of move with Mitsuhide Akechi. Dynasty Warriors 6 He shares his moveset with Xiahou Yuan and Huang Zhong. See Dao Movesets for more details. :Special Attack: True Speed: greatly boosts speed. Holds his sword in front of him defensively as he sprints. ::Dashing : Two diagonal cuts, hitting right and left. ::Dashing : Quicker version of his normal dashing . Sends a slicing airwave forward. Dynasty Warriors 7 Zhou Tai is affiliated with the curved sword in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Sheathes his sword before quickly unleashing a barrage of quick slashes in front of him. :Don't Blink: : Does one quick upward slash, as he sheathes his sword he is surrounded in a slashing aura. :Air Cutter: , : An aerial version of his EX attack. ;Warriors Orochi He gains the following additions in Warriors Orochi 3. : , : *'R1': Category:Movesets